


Kiss Me

by gelietissimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just baekxing being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelietissimo/pseuds/gelietissimo
Summary: Baekhyun loves kissing his boyfriend every time possible. And who is Yixing to deny what his boyfriend wishes?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Kiss Me

“Baby, kiss Baekhyunee!”

Yixing heard his boyfriend before pulling him over to pepper his face with tiny kisses. A few seconds later, Baekhyun stopped, contended, and resumed watching his favorite show. Yixing on the other hand shook his head while smiling thinking how cute his boyfriend is.

Yixing continued working on his plates as his boyfriend silently watches the tv show on the couch.

Every now and then, Yixing hears Baekhyun giggling while watching and it really made him smile at how Baekhyun finds even the littlest things amusing.

Just a few strokes and lines left and Yixing will be done with his current plate so he decided to stretch, feeling like he can reach the ceiling while stretching eyes closed when he was suddenly attacked by Baekhyun on his lap smooching his face.

“Kiss *kiss* Baek *kiss* Hyunee! *kiss* Kiss *kiss* Baek *kiss* Hyunee! *kiss*”

Yixing laughed, snaking his hands around Baekhyun’s waist and tickles his cute little boyfriend.

“My Baekhyunee wants attention? Let me give you attention.” He says while he continues tickling him.

“Baby, stop! Can’t breathe!” Baekhyun struggles to free himself from Yixing and he gasps when he felt something hard poking his ass. And Yixing used that to delve his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth making him moan in an instant. The kiss was slow and romantic and sensual, just two people who love each other, not caring about the world outside their own little bubble.

They only stopped when they cannot breathe and Baekhyun giggles. “I love you,” Baekhyun says softly, touching Yixing's face thumbs caressing his ears which he knows that Yixing likes so much.

“I love you too, I love you more.” Yixing closing his eyes, leaning into Baekhyun's touch.

Baekhyun is staring as his boyfriend, smiling. How can he be this lucky? This man in front of him who is loved by so many people is his boyfriend who loves him just as much as he does and so much more. Sometimes, he laughs at himself thinking like they are in some kind of chick flick shit, where the guy is adored by so many people, a head-turner, a real-life prince charming? He can't believe how crazy it is that Yixing is like that, like  _ in real life _ . They are both graduating this year and he witnessed all those crazy years where girls and boys ogle Yixing every time. And that one time where he is locked in a room by those crazy obsessed-ish girls just because he is dating Yixing. He also remembered that time when Yixing found him in that locked room, sitting prettily listening to music. What’s funny is that he is in that room because he was dragged by some guys who have hots on Yixing, and him being Yixing’s boyfriend has to “suffer”. Yixing just shook his head while kissing the air out of Baekhyun after he told what happened that day.

He was brought back to reality when Yixing bit his chest and asking what’s made him idle.

“Nothing. I just remembered that time when I was locked by your crazy fans.”

“Oh. That one time when you were supposed to cry and do everything to get out of the room?” Yixing asked snickering at that very comedic memory. Baekhyun pouted while pinching his boyfriend.

“But you have to admit that I did great back then! Those guys were so irritated because they didn’t see me cry!”

“Baby, I think they really do secretly like you. Hey! Don’t pinch me too much!” Baekhyun just huffs and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss that Yixing gladly gives.

Yixing kissed Baekhyun thoroughly, exploring his mouth, making him moan and arch his body with all the sensation he got just by getting kissed by Yixing.

Baekhyun slipped his hand inside Yixing's shirt and touched the other's stomach, tracing every line forming his six-pack abs which tighten at every touch. Yixing, on the other hand, busied himself by making bruises on Baekhyun's neck, tentatively licking the underside of his neck where he knows Baekhyun is sensitive and grazing his teeth on it. His hands fondling on his ass oh so slowly that makes Baekhyun lose his mind. 

“Fuck, baby.  _ Ahh. _ Bedroom.  _ Fuuck ahh  _ fuck me  _ ahhh  _ please.” Yixing just smiled at him and gently lift Baekhyun off of him as he carried him to their bedroom, while Baekhyun is kissing and sucking his neck which made him groan and slapped his ass. Yixing’s hand then slid over his boxers and groped his ass, parting it to slide his middle finger, tracing his rim and making Baekhyun a hot mess. They both reach their bedroom hardly breaking apart from their kiss.

Yixing laid Baekhyun gently on their bed as he looks at him lovingly, contrary to what they were doing back in the living room. They just smiled at each other and basked in each other’s presence not quite believing in how lucky they both are for finding each other. 

After almost a minute of just them looking at each other, Baekhyun giggled making Yixing smile.

“Kiss me.” He said softly while hooking his arms around Yixing’s neck, smiling and pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Made this in-between renewals, deadlines and projects at work soooo~~~ Unbetaed so error's on me! Lemme know what you think please and enjoy! @me on twitter @gelietissimo and let's be friends!


End file.
